


Gefangene

by RosalindaKilian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindaKilian/pseuds/RosalindaKilian
Summary: Nach dem Fall des Imperiums konsolidiert sich die Neue Republik. Doch in weiten Teilen der Galaxis herrscht Gesetzlosigkeit. Kriminelle Banden, Warlords und Konzerne nutzen das Machtvakuum und tun alles, damit das weiterhin so bleibt. Dies sind die Abenteuer von Sonia Krell und Lorth Needa. Die Grabräuberin, einstige Schmugglerin und Rebellensympathisantin und der ehemalige imperiale Offizier. Die Frau, die versucht, ihren Weg im Leben zu gehen und der als Kriegsverbrecher gesuchte Ex-Sternenflotten-Captain …
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Gefangene

AN

"Empire has fallen" ist eine Serie von nur lose miteinander verbundenen Geschichten, die nach dem Fall des Imperiums spielt.

Die Geschichten sind finsterer und zynischer und es handelt sich hierbei NICHT um eine Art "Vader & Ich" nur mit anderen Personen und einem anderem Setting.

Das Ausgangsszenario entspricht fast vollständig Episode VI, der weitere Verlauf lehnt sich sowohl an Kanon, Legends als auch EU an, wie es mir gerade gefällt. Also wieder mal eine AU ...

\---

Gibt es Liebe auf den ersten Blick?  
Über alle Grenzen hinweg, die Stand und Status uns auferlegen?  
Unbeachtlich aller Fronten, an denen wir uns gegenüberstehen?

Sie stieg aus dem gemieteten Speeder, schloss ihre Jacke und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen. Es half nicht viel, und sie fröstelte. Wie hielt man es auf dieser klammen, kalten Welt nur aus? Der allgegenwärtige Nebel schien noch dichter zu werden, die Kälte und die Nässe krochen ihr in die Knochen. Zu Fuß folgte sie dem Weg, der zu dem düsteren Gebäudekomplex führte, den man auf einer Anhöhe errichtet hatte. Es gab keine erkennbaren Außenfenster, dafür Scheinwerfer, die den dichten Nebel zu durchdringen suchten. Sonia sah keine Wachen, die Streife gingen. Vermutlich war es dafür zu nass und zu kalt. Oder es war ihnen zu unangenehm. Dafür sah sie Infrarotkameras, Sperranlagen und Stacheldrahtverhau, ein Entkommen von hier schien unmöglich. Während sie sich dem Gefängnis näherte, wurde sie immer langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Ein zufälliger Betrachter mochte vielleicht meinen, dass sie eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegte, doch das stimmte nicht. Wollte sie das wirklich tun? Sie blickte zurück auf den Parkplatz für Besucher, der auf halber Höhe lag, und auf die in einem schmalen Tal gelegene Stadt. Sie hatte sich doch längst schon entschieden, warum es hinauszögern? Dann ging sie entschlossen weiter und erreichte das Pförtnerhäuschen, in dem sich die Wachhabenden aufwärmten, sich unterhielten und dabei einen Kaf tranken. Einer der Männer trat heraus und fragte nach ihrem Begehr. „Mein Name ist Sonia Krell“, sagte sie, „und ich möchte Lorth Needa sehen.“

„Needa, du hast Besuch“, sagte der Aufseher und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand, während die Wachen vortraten, um dem ehemaligen Sternenflotten-Captain Hand- und Fußfesseln anzulegen. Needa gestattete sich den Luxus, die Stirn zu runzeln – bei der imperialen Sternenflotte hatte man Gefangene grundsätzlich gesiezt, war Vertraulichkeiten aus dem Weg gegangen. Der Aufseher schien heute außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt zu sein, denn normalerweise bekam man seine Faust in den Magen oder den Unterleib, wenn man eine erkennbare Regung zeigte. Und was sollte das für ein Besuch sein? Es gab niemanden mehr, der ihn noch besucht hätte. Ihn, den Kriegsverbrecher und ehemaligen Sternenflotten-Captain. Needa beschloss, diesen Besuch, wer immer es auch sein mochte, so hinzunehmen, wie er in den letzten Monaten so vieles hingenommen hatte: das Gefängnis, das schlechte Essen, die mangelnde Hygiene und die unzureichende medizinische Versorgung. Nur eine weitere Unannehmlichkeit in einer ganzen Reihe von Unannehmlichkeiten …

Sind Sie eine Verwandte oder wollen Sie diesem Mistkerl nur ins Gesicht spucken? Sonia war von der Frage des Beamten, der sie in ein Besucherzimmer führte, ehrlich schockiert. War das noch die Sache, der sie einmal Sympathie entgegengebracht hatte? Sonia zweifelte, und im Augenblick gab es nichts, was diesen Zweifel zerstreut hätte. Sie musterte den heruntergekommenen, verdreckten Raum und die schmuddeligen, am Boden festverschraubten Stühle, bevor sie sich setzte und wartete. Schließlich brachten sie Needa, platzierten ihn auf den zweiten Stuhl ihr gegenüber, verbanden seine Hand- und Fußfesseln mittels einer langen Kette und befestigten diese an einer im Boden verankerten Stange. War das notwendig? Ein verblassendes Veilchen zierte eines seiner Augen und er war mager geworden, so mager, als ob er nicht genügend zu Essen bekäme. Sind Sie eine Verwandte oder wollen Sie diesem Mistkerl nur ins Gesicht spucken? So wie er gefesselt war, würde es ihm schwerfallen, sich zur Wehr zu setzen … Needa zeigte kein Erkennen und keine Reaktion. Vergebliche Hoffnung? Erinnerte er sich überhaupt noch an sie? War es sinnlos gewesen, hierher zu kommen? Needa sah den Wachen hinterher. „Sonia“, flüsterte er heiser, als sie endlich den Raum verlassen hatten. „Captain Needa“, entgegnete sie. Was hatten sie nur mit ihm gemacht? Seine einstmals klare dunkle Stimme war nur noch ein raues Krächzen, und die Spuren körperlicher Misshandlung, Hunger und Verwahrlosung erregten Mitleid. Die Frage war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Needa senkte den Blick. Es beschämte ihn, dass sie ihn so sah. Nur eine weitere Unannehmlichkeit in einer ganzen Reihe von Unannehmlichkeiten … „Sprechen Sie mich nicht mit einem Rang an, der mir nicht mehr zusteht“, wies er sie zurecht. Streng. Abweisend. Ganz der imperiale Offizier. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie“, erwiderte sie. „Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Needa. Eine berechtigte Frage. Und so schwer zu beantworten. Warum sollte er sich freuen, sie wiederzusehen? Dass er sie überhaupt wiedererkannt hatte, nach all den Jahren und dieser einen Nacht …

1 nach der Schlacht von Yavin  
An Bord der Avenger  
Sie hielten sie für eine Rebellin, und deshalb sperrten sie sie ein. Aber das stimmte nicht ganz. Sonia Krell war Archäologin und verdiente ihren Lebensunterhalt mit dem Plündern uralter Städte, Kultstätten oder Gräber, von denen niemand mehr wusste, wer die Leute waren, die sie bewohnt, zu welchen Göttern sie gebetet oder wofür sie gekämpft hatten. Wenn man sich auskannte, war das ein einträgliches Geschäft, und Sonia kannte sich aus. Hin und wieder schmuggelte sie ein wenig für die Hutts oder für die Schwarze Sonne, das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn man im Äußeren Rand unbehelligt unterwegs sein wollte. Und seit die Rebellenallianz sich auch hier ausbreitete, schien es opportun, gelegentlich für sie tätig zu werden. Zum Teil tat sie es, weil das Imperium sie in ihrer Arbeit einschränkte und behinderte und die Allianz mehr Freiheit versprach. Meist wurde sie als Lockvogel eingesetzt, aber dieses eine Mal war wohl das eine Mal zu viel … Die Allianz strebte eine Wiederherstellung der Alten Republik an: Freiheit und Demokratie. Erstrebenswerte Ziele, doch trotzdem gehörte Sonia der Allianz nicht an, obwohl sie ihr eine gewisse Sympathie entgegenbrachte. Freiheit und Demokratie … Jede Demokratie im ganzen bekannten Universum war über lang oder kurz zu einer Oligarchie oder einer Diktatur verkommen, und Freiheit war häufig nur die Freiheit, die sich die Reichen und Mächtigen nahmen, oder aber die Freiheit, am Straßenrand zu verhungern. Niemand wusste das besser als Sonia Krell, die Archäologin. Alderaan ... Alderaan war nicht gut gewesen. Die Vernichtung des Planeten hatte der Allianz nur noch mehr neue Sympathisanten und Rekruten zugetrieben. Gleichzeitig flüsterte man sich zu, dass das Imperium von einem verrücken alten Zauberer beherrscht wurde, einem Kundigen der geheimnisvollen, magischen Macht. Viele verwarfen dieses Gerücht oder lachten darüber, Sonia sah das anders – Machtnutzer hatten viele Staaten und Imperien beherrscht, und auch das wusste niemand besser als eine Archäologin. Leider interessierte sich kaum jemand für Geschichte und für das komplexe Zusammenspiel von Wirtschaft, Soziologie und Psychologie, die Leute waren so unwissend, so uninteressiert, sahen lieber geistlose HoloNet-Shows, konsumierten Drogen und genossen billigen Sex … Selbst in der Alten Republik hatte es noch Machtnutzer gegeben, die Jedi. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass dieses Wissen so schnell aus dem Bewusstsein der Menschen verschwunden war? Würde sonst ein Mann (war er überhaupt ein Mann?) wie Darth Vader das Knie vor dem Imperator beugen? Sie hatten sie in eine kleine Zelle gesperrt und vergessen, das Licht auszumachen. Es gab kein Essen, nur etwas Wasser. Sonia hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Befragungen durch den ISB begannen, aber die Drogen pegelten ihr Schmerzempfinden hoch und beeinträchtigten ihr Denkvermögen. Wie sind Sie in Kontakt zur Allianz geraten? Wer gibt Ihnen die Befehle? Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon für die Allianz? Wo ist das Hauptquartier der Allianz? Wo hält sich Prinzessin Leia auf? Wer sind die Finanziers der Allianz? Kennen Sie Luke Skywalker? Ja, klar kannte sie Luke Skywalker, wie konnte sie ihn auch nicht kennen, wenn sie zwei Jahre lang in Anchorhead mit Wormie in die gleiche Klasse gegangen war? Sie hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass ein so netter und freundlicher Junge wie er jemals einen Massenmord mit mehr als einer Million Toten begehen würde, und sei es auch nur für eine Sache, die er aus welchen Gründen auch immer für gut befinden mochte. Danach hörten die Fragen auf. Sonia wusste, dass die Avenger Teil der Todesschwadron war, deren Kommandant wiederum Darth Vader war. Und sie hatte nur deshalb geredet, weil sie einem persönlichen Verhör durch den Dunklen Lord entgehen wollte. Und weil die Rebellen sie im Stich gelassen hatten. Und natürlich wegen der Schmerzen, die sie ihr zufügten. Auf eine berechnende, kühl kalkulierende Weise. Sonia war, zumindest in der Theorie, vollkommen klar, was sie mit ihr machten und was das mit ihr machte. Und trotzdem konnte sie nur beobachten, wie diese Vorgehensweise ihre Wirkung entfaltete. Das war, soweit es die ISB-Agenten anging, nicht einmal etwas Persönliches. Aber eben diese Bekanntschaft mit Luke Skywalker brachte ihr dann doch die gefürchtete Sitzung mit Darth Vader ein, die sie so gerne hätte vermeiden wollen und die sie nie vergessen würde … 

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich Sie sehen wollte“, sagte Sonia. „Sie wollten mich sehen?“, fragte Needa. „So wie Sie uns verlassen haben, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie noch jemals irgendetwas dazu veranlassen könnte, meine Nähe zu suchen.“ „Das ist nicht wahr“, entgegnete sie. „Ich hatte mich damals in Sie verliebt. Und als ich gehört habe, dass die Neue Republik ehemalige imperiale Offiziere hier gefangen hält, bin ich gekommen.“ Needa schaffte es nicht ganz, seine Erinnerungen mit dieser Aussage in Einklang zu bringen. „Sie haben versucht, mich zu töten“, wandte er ein. Das stimmte und Sonia wand sich innerlich. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? „Sie haben mich laufen lassen“, entgegnete sie. „Das ist richtig“, räumte Needa ein. Das war jetzt bald fünf Jahre her. Vier Jahre, acht Monate und drei Tage, um genau zu sein. Und Needa konnte bis heute nicht sagen, warum er sie hatte gehen lassen.

1 nach der Schlacht von Yavin  
An Bord der Avenger  
Sonia kniete mit anderen Gefangenen auf dem makellosen Boden des Haupthangars der Avenger und wartete auf den Abtransport ins Internierungslager. Eigentlich konnten sie ihr nichts nachweisen, sie war nie an Kampfhandlungen beteiligt gewesen und Darth Vader hatte lediglich ein eigenartiges Interesse an Luke Skywalker gezeigt. Aber seit Yavin war das Imperium nicht mehr nachsichtig mit Rebellensympathisanten aller Art und wer auffällig wurde, ging ins Lager. Die anderen Männer und Frauen, die mit ihr zusammen am Boden knieten, kannte sie nicht. Die meisten schienen der Rebellenallianz anzugehören, sie sah aber auch einige, die eher Piraten oder Schmuggler zu sein schienen. Beifang … Dann sah sie IHN, und alles andere verlor an Bedeutung: die Rebellion, die Folter durch den ISB, die persönliche Befragung durch Lord Vader, das drohende Internierungslager … Sonia hatte nie geglaubt, dass man sich auf den ersten Blick verlieben konnte, eher war sie bereit, an das Wirken der geheimnisvollen, magischen Macht zu glauben. Captain Needa hatte irgendetwas im Hangar zu erledigen, besprach sich mit einem der Deckoffiziere, und dabei gingen sie an den Gefangenen vorüber. Sonia verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte mit brennendem Interesse, doch zunächst schien es so, dass dieses Interesse seiner Aufmerksamkeit entging, einseitig blieb. Schließlich beendete er das Gespräch und schickte den Offizier weg, dann wandte er sich den Gefangenen zu und sein Blick begegnete dem Sonias. Und blieb haften. „Wie ist Ihr Name?“, fragte er. „Krell“, antwortete sie, „Sonia Krell.“ Dabei wunderte sie sich vage, dass sie offenbar Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich an ihren eigenen Namen zu erinnern. „Weshalb sind Sie hier?“ setzte er die Befragung fort. Las er keine Berichte oder bekam er vom ISB keine Verhörprotokolle? „Man beschuldigt mich, Mitglied der Rebellenallianz zu sein“, antwortete Sonia. „Sie haben zugegeben, mit der Rebellion zu sympathisieren“, sagte er und sah ungnädig auf die vor ihm auf dem Boden kniende Frau hinab. Er hatte also doch die Berichte und Protokolle gelesen. „Man gibt viel zu, wenn man lange und intensiv genug vom ISB befragt wird“, erwiderte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Sie gefiel ihm, mehr als gut für ihn war, und es gab noch so viele Fragen, die er ihr gerne gestellt hätte. Aber das war jetzt völlig unwichtig … Needa hieß einen der Sturmtruppler, die die Gefangen bewachten, ihre Fesseln zu lösen und half ihr hoch. „Es gibt da noch ein paar Unklarheiten“, sagte er zu dem Soldaten, „Wenn der Transporter kommt, bringen Sie die Gefangenen an Bord. Sie brauchen nicht zu warten.“ Der Sturmtruppler nickte und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Zwei junge Offiziere, zu weit entfernt, um das Gespräch zu hören, aber nahe genug, um die Vorgänge zu beobachten, grinsten einander wissend zu – dass der Captain auf seine alten Tage doch noch schwach wurde und seine ehernen Prinzipien über Bord warf, wer hätte das gedacht?

Needa strich seinen Uniformrock glatt und setzte die Kappe auf. Er hätte das nicht tun sollen. Das war gegen die Vorschriften. Und gegen sein Selbstverständnis. Am liebsten würde er sie dabehalten, zur ständigen Verfügbarkeit. Aber das ging nicht, ihre Anwesenheit würde Fragen aufwerfen. Wenn nicht ihre Abwesenheit im Lager weitere Fragen aufwerfen würde. Unangenehme Fragen. Am liebsten hätte er sie mit nach Coruscant genommen, aber eine Frau, die es gewohnt war, auf ihrem Frachter zu leben und ungebunden von Ort zu Ort zu ziehen, würde sich in der streng reglementierten Welt des Offizierscorps und ihrer Familien bestimmt nicht wohlfühlen. Hinzu kam, dass seine Familie es jemandem wie ihr vermutlich nicht leicht machen würde. Die Stunden mit ihr, es war ein einziger Rausch gewesen ... Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Und er musste ihr das unmissverständlich klar machen. „Sonia“, sagte er, „es ist vorbei. Wir haben keine Zukunft, und normalerweise mache ich so etwas nicht. Aber ich werde Sie gehen lassen, mir wird schon was einfallen, was der ISB glaubt.“ Needa beobachtete Sonia, sah, wie ihr Blick von ungläubig zu etwas wechselte, das er zunächst nicht einordnen konnte. Sonia konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Keine gemeinsame Zukunft – er schickte sie weg?! Närrin, schalt sie sich. Was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Oh ja, sie hatte schon davon gehört, dass imperiale Offiziere nur zu gerne Machtpositionen ausnutzten. Obwohl sie ehrlicherweise zugeben musste, dass von „Machtpositionen ausnutzen“ hier nicht die Rede sein konnte, sie hatte es ganz freiwillig getan, aus … Leidenschaft? Aus keinem anderen Grund als den, dass sie es wollte? Und er schien das zu erwidern. Trotzdem behandelte er sie, als sei sie für ihn nichts weiter als eine Zufallsbekanntschaft, ein Spaß am Wegesrand? Sonia fiel der Dolch neben dem Bett auf. Die Replik eines Dolches, wie man sie hin und wieder vor allem auf den Welten des Inneren Randes fand, eine wunderbare Arbeit, keine Frage. Später hätte sie nicht sagen können, warum sie das getan hatte, aber sie ergriff den Dolch und versuchte, ihn Needa durch den Leib zu stoßen. Der plötzliche Ausbruch kam so überraschend, dass es ihm nur knapp gelang, sich von der Klinge wegzudrehen, gleichzeitig packte er ihr Handgelenk und nahm ihr den Dolch ab. „Sonia“, sagte er fassungslos. Wäre sie erfolgreich gewesen, hätte sie ihm die Körperschlagader durchtrennt und er wäre innerhalb weniger Sekunden tot gewesen. 

Keine zwanzig Minuten später saß Sonia an den Kontrollen ihres Frachters, vollführte hastig die Startvorbereitungen, ließ die Triebwerke warmlaufen und verließ schließlich den Hangar der Avenger. Needa ließ sie tatsächlich gehen, und das, obwohl sie gerade eben versucht hatte, ihn zu umzubringen? Was er wohl dem ISB erzählen würde? Sonia verdrängte den Gedanken. Nicht ihr Problem … Gleichzeitig wollte sie ihr Glück nicht strapazieren und gab den erstbesten Kurs ein, der ihr in den Sinn kam, dann zog sie den Hebel, der den Start des Hyperantriebes initiierte. Egal wohin, nur weg von hier …

Needa stand im Hangar und beobachtete den Abflug von Sonias altem Frachter. Er sah ihm noch lange nach, nachdem er in den Hyperraum gesprungen war. Warum stand er hier eigentlich herum? Sie würde nicht wiederkommen, nur weil er es sich wünschte … Warum sie versucht hatte, ihn zu töten? Er dachte an die vergangenen Stunden und konnte nichts finden, was eine solche Reaktion gerechtfertigt hätte. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Aber welcher Mann konnte schon von sich behaupten, die Frauen zu verstehen?

Denn die Abgründe im Herzen einer Frau sind tiefer.

Sonia konnte einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn. Es war ein langer, intensiver Kuss, den Needa hingebungsvoll erwiderte. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Atemlos. Mehr war nicht möglich. Nicht an diesem Ort, und nicht zu dieser Zeit. Sie bedauerten das. Dann runzelte Needa die Stirn, dachte über etwas nach und kam dann zu einem Entschluss. „Sonia“, sagte er, „Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Dass ich Sie noch einmal sehen durfte.“ Sonia öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, vielleicht auch, um zu widersprechen, doch dann schwieg sie. Es gab nicht mehr zu sagen, und sie wusste es. „Bitte gehen Sie“, fuhr Needa fort. „Wir haben keine Zukunft. Nicht hier, und nicht jetzt.“ Sonia hatte nicht so lange alleine im Outer Rim überlebt, weil sie Flausen im Kopf hatte oder unrealistischen Zielen hinterhergejagt wäre. Es sollte nicht sein. Nicht hier, und nicht jetzt. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie zum Abschied. „Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben“, sagte sie. Dann ging sie, und sie blickte nicht zurück. 

Needa erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Der alte Admiral hustete sich wieder einmal die Seele aus dem Leib, und Needa hoffte, dass er es bald überstanden haben würde. Was für eine Ironie – der Alte hatte die Jagd nach Kriminellen aller Art und die Klonkriege überlebt, bevor er in die Dienste des Imperiums getreten war. Und war jetzt, kurz vor dem Ende seiner regulären Dienstzeit, in die Gefangenschaft der Neuen Republik geraten. Zuerst hatte er nur gelegentlich gehustet, aber das nasskalte Klima dieser Welt verschlimmerte seine Krankheit zunehmend. Vielleicht lag es auch am Mangel an Behandlungsmöglichkeiten, der Alte sprach ja nie über sein Leiden. Meist lag er in seinem Bett und siechte vor sich hin. Das Leben, so sagte er immer, das Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Needa erhob sich, ergriff eine Flasche mit Wasser und setzte sich zu dem alten Mann. „Trinken Sie“, sagte er, half ihm dabei, sich aufzurichten und flößte ihm ein paar Schluck Wasser ein. Das linderte die Symptome und schien ihm gutzutun. Aber sie hatten nicht genügend Wasser, um es ihm regelmäßig einzuflößen, und das auf einer Welt, auf der es fast jeden Tag regnete. Manche Männer tranken das Wasser, mit denen man sie gelegentlich duschen ließ, aber davon wurde man nur krank, und es war nicht gut, hier krank zu werden. „Captain Needa“, sagte er, als sich sein Husten wieder beruhigt hatte, „Verraten Sie einem alten Mann, wer Sie heute besucht hat?“ „Es war eine Frau“, antwortete Needa, „jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit.“ „Sie überraschen mich“, sagte der alte Admiral. „Ich war auch überrascht“, entgegnete Needa, „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich sie noch einmal wiedersehe.“ Dann schwiegen sie, jeder allein mit seinen Gedanken. Eigenartig, dachte Needa, während er darauf hörte, wie der rasselnde Atem des Alten sich zu beruhigen begann, langsamer und tiefer wurde, sie war nicht nur da, weil sie mich sehen wollte. Sie wollte mir etwas sagen. Aber was sollte das sein? Er hatte sie doch nur so kurz gekannt … 

Ein paar Wochen später kehrte Sonia zurück. Wolken hingen über den Hügeln, es nieselte und es schien sogar noch kälter geworden zu sein. Sie schlug die Kapuze ihrer dunklen Regenjacke hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis. Schnee. Hier lag an manchen Stellen sogar Schnee … Sie hörte die Geräusche schwerer Maschinen, noch bevor sie sie sah. Mit Befremden beobachtete sie die parkenden Transporter, die schweren Bagger, die lockere Erde in Gräben schütteten und sie zuschoben, bevor Planierraupen den Boden verdichteten. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Diesmal saß nur ein alter Mann im Pförtnerhäuschen, der seine Hände an einer Tasse Kaf wärmte und ansonsten ins Nichts starrte. „Mein Name ist Sonia Krell“, sagte sie, „und ich möchte Lorth Needa sehen.“ „Das wird nicht möglich sein“, sagte der alte Mann und sah sie nicht an. „Ich habe ihn schon einmal besucht“, entgegnete Sonia, „Warum sollte das heute nicht möglich sein?“ Der alte Mann schwieg. Sonia wartete. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaf. Sonia suchte seinen Blick. Warum bloß ging sie nicht weg? Sonia sah ihn an. Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute Dienst haben? „Weil sie alle tot sind“, erklärte er, wandte die Augen ab und blicke in die Ferne. „Es tut mir leid.“

Sonia hätte nicht sagen können, wie sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Speeder gekommen war, oder zurück zu der Firma, von der sie das Fahrzeug gemietet hatte. Sie spürte die Kälte und die Nässe nicht mehr, fühlte sich innerlich taub und leer. Sie hatten tausende Männer, ehemalige imperiale Offiziere, hingerichtet? Warum war im HoloNet nichts über den Prozess berichtet worden, das Urteil, das Datum der Hinrichtung? Sonst wäre sie doch eher gekommen … Sonia sah sich unmittelbar nicht in der Lage, in ihren Frachter zu steigen und den Planeten zu verlassen, statt dessen flüchtete sie sich in eine Bar, wo der Kellner sie kurz musterte und ungefragt einen heißen, stark gesüßten Kaf vor sie hinstellte. Needa war … tot? Aber sie hatte sich doch noch gar nicht von ihm verabschieden können … Es gab doch noch so viel, das sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, Dinge, die er nun nie mehr erfahren würde … Sie liebte ihn doch … Närrin, schimpfte der Teil von ihr, der noch zu rationalem Denken fähig war, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht, weißt nichts von und über ihn und ihr habt nur ein paar Stunden miteinander verbracht. Es soll nicht sein. Lebe dein Leben und vergiss ihn …

Aber das konnte sie nicht.

Gibt es Liebe auf den ersten Blick?

Sonia begrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen und begann zu weinen.

\---

Fortsetzung folgt ... (vielleicht im Sommer)


End file.
